No me dejes
by akagami hime chan
Summary: La misma situación se repite una y otra vez. Pero Haru sabe que no puede vivir sin él... se me da muy mal resumir, lo sé


Sé que todos sabéis esto de sobra, pero KHR y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ya me gustaría a mí...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haru se despierta en medio de la noche. No está asustada, sabe quién acaba de abrir la puerta. Lejos de eso, se siente bastante aliviada.

Se frota los ojos café somnolienta y bosteza. Se aparta su largo pelo color chocolate de la cara y mira a la persona que acaba de entrar en su habitación. Le observa moverse por la habitación.

Su fatiga es evidente por la forma en que arrastra sus pies al andar. Otra larga misión. Le sigue con la mirada mientras se termina de desvestir. Los segundos pasan mientras se quita sus armas de encima, una a una.

Finalmente se mete en la cama con ella. Ninguno de los dos dice nada. Sólo se miran en silencio. Lentamente la rodea con sus brazos.

Ella busca en sus brillantes ojos verdes y no puede evitar la sensación de calidez y amor que se extiende por ella. Su olor a tabaco y pólvora la reconfortan. Pero esto no impide que resurja una parte de ella que intenta esconder de él. Una parte de ella que siente desesperación y odio hacia los que le empujan a embarcarse en esas peligrosas misiones. Una parte egoísta y caprichosa que no quiere que vuelva a dejar su lado por esas misiones sin sentido. Lo apartan de ella sin pensar en las largas noches que se suceden una detrás de otra esperando que su amor abra la puerta y temiendo que la abandone para siempre.

Él guarda silencio mientras la abraza y le acaricia el pelo, maravillado por su textura de seda. Entierra su cabeza entre sus mechones y deja que su dulce aroma a vainilla lo envuelva y lo haga sentirse en casa. Sabe que ella lo pasa mal esperándole durante sus misiones. Pero negarse esa parte de él lo dejaría incompleto.

Comienza a besar tiernamente la cremosa piel de su cuello. Ella siente su corazón golpearle el pecho como si fuese a explotar. Con él se siente protegida y resguardada de todo y no puede evitar enamorarse más de él en cada momento que están juntos. Es una sensación a la que no consigue acostumbrarse a pesar de que no es nueva. Su Hayato, tan grosero y violento pero tan tierno y cuidadoso con ella.

Nota como una lágrima resbala su mejilla. No es que esté triste. Está desesperada. No quiere volver a pasar por esa angustia de no saber cuando regresará. Él es el centro de su vida. Lo es todo. Sabe que sin él no puede seguir adelante. La completa.

Pero no es la primera vez. Y tampoco será la última. Sabe que él la ama con todo su corazón, pero eso no es suficiente. Es la mano derecha del Décimo.

Ya no se ruboriza al pensar en Tsuna. Ese chico antes tímido y dulce que ahora se ha convertido en el calculador jefe de los Vongola. Ahora sólo lo teme. Teme lo que representa. Antes disfrutaba pasando el tiempo con él y el resto de sus amigos de Namimori. Pero ahora cuando llegan mensajes de él sólo nota un miedo imparable extenderse en su interior y paralizar su corazón. Sabe lo que esas llamadas significan. Que Hayato dejará su lado para irse en otra misión. Quién sabe por cuanto tiempo.

**"Por favor, por favor...no me dejes otra vez"** susurra. Pero él no contesta. Ella cierra los ojos sabiendo que está situación se repetirá en el futuro y no puede hacer nada para impedirlo.

A veces no lo soporta. Y quiere alejarse de él. Lo ha intentado muchas veces. Pero hace ya tiempo que desistió. Sabe de sobra que nunca podrá escapar del todo. Que esos brazos que ahora la rodean, y que representan el único lugar al que puede llamar hogar nunca la dejaran marchar, sin importar el dolor que los dos sientan por ello. Ese es su sitio. El de ambos. El único lugar en el que se sienten completos.

Ella suspira dejando que su amor por él se extienda. Es ese amor tan cruel y bello lo que la hace seguir viviendo. Y no importa el dolor que sienta en esas largas noches solitarias. Le ama con todo su corazón y eso le basta.

Una vez más, Haru deja que su amante la envuelva con sus brazos y le haga olvidar la soledad que sabe que la espera.

Por ahora solo existen él y ella. Suspira una vez más y deja el silencio de la noche arrastre sus gemidos y entrecortados susurros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(A/n)Hasta ahí mi primer fic. No se me da muy bien redactar, lo sé (preguntádselo a mi profesora de literatura) pero me he pasado toda la mañana leyendo fanfics increíbles en vez de estudiar y tenía ganas de escribir algo. Disculpad los errores de gramática, todos los laísmos, leísmos, loísmos, tildes y cosas varias que haya escrito mal (y si eso avisadme para que lo corrija). Críticas constructivas, por favor. No creo que soportase la cruda verdad de mis dotes como escritora en mi primera obra. TT_TT


End file.
